


Cowboys ain´t easy to love and they´re harder to hold

by seewhoiam



Category: The Voice RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seewhoiam/pseuds/seewhoiam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam hasn´t seen Blake since the last season of The Voice ended. Adam thinks it could have something to do with them having slept together. Now, he´s not going to give in that easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Adam hadn´t seen Blake since the last season of the Voice had ended. He knew Blake had gone on tour and even though he had said they would meet up someday when he was back, Blake never called. Adam hadn´t either, he felt that if he called he would be bothering him, so he just never picked up the phone. Or maybe he was scared of rejection. 

Right before the season had ended, he and Blake had slept together. After all the flirting, the pretending it was just for the show, the silence messages and the longing looks, they had finally acted on their feelings. At least Adam had. He wasn´t so sure about Blake. It happened at Adam´s hotel room, and before the sun had risen Blake was already gone. No note, no nothing. And that´s the last time Adam had seen him.  
He had felt so bad after that, so unwanted, confused. The good feeling you usually have after you finally have one of the most amazing nights ever with the person you like only lasted for about two minutes, then he realised Blake was gone, and that feeling vanished.

Adam was anxious about seeing Blake again. The taping for the new season started that evening, and he didn´t know how he was going to act around Blake, he didn´t know whether to be angry and not talk to him, or just act as if nothing had happened and as if he wasn´st hurt as hell. He figured he´d go with the later. He didn´t really wanna make a scene, if Blake wanted things to be purely proffesional between them, they would be. 

Hours later, there he was. Sitting in his chair, acting like he always did. Not surprisingly, Blake was being his usual charming self, and even cracking jokes at him. Adam was starting to think that maybe he had dreamed the whole thing. Blake was just that damn good at pretending everything was fine.

The taping ended and Adam went straight to his dressing room, if Blake thought they were going to be all friendly, have a few laughs, and go out and be drinking buddies again and everything would be forgotten, he was so wrong.

It couldn´t have been more than two minutes since Adam had stepped inside his dressing room when someone knocked on the door. Without waiting for a response, the door opened and Blake fucking Shelton let himself inside of the room.

"Hey buddy. Wanna go for a few rounds?" asked Blake.

Adam stood there, eyes wide open, mouth dry and overall, containing himself from throwing punches around like a crazy person.

"The show´s over Blake. Don´t have to pretend to be friends until..." Adam looked at his watch. "Tomorrow at 9 am." Adam let out a smile, which he had planned to look sarcastic, but which just ended up looking sad.

"What are you talking about? C´mon man, I haven´t seen you in ages, we gotta catch up!"

Blake was getting on his nerves. Was it fun to play around with him like he was just some damn toy?

"Look, not in the mood alright." 

"Dude, when did you turn into such a killjoy?"

Adam didn´t bother to answer, and just turned around to take his stuff, he wanted to leave, fast. Blake, instead of leaving, came closer to Adam, who could see him through the mirror in front of him. His eyes staring at him, making his legs tremble, and his heart beat faster.

"Are you going to tell me you didn´t miss me?" asked Blake as he put one of his hands on Adam´s hip, making a delicious thrill run through his whole body. 

"I can see you have." continued Blake, now pressing his lips to his neck and leaving soft but daring kisses on his skin.

Adam couldn´t take it anymore, so he turned around, put his arms around Blake, and holding him tight, kissed him fiercely. Blake opened his mouth to make way for Adam´s tongue to start drawing circles inside, making this one moan from the pleasure, his boner starting to show through his pants. Blake kept kissing him while he ran one of his hands through Adam´s hair and the other started to make his way inside of Adam´s pants.

Adam was enjoying that moment a little too much, but then reality hit. He wasn´t supposed to be doing that, he was angry for god´s sake. He should´ve been yelling at him, getting angry, violent. Not kissing the damn guy. So he stopped.

"What? Don´t you want this?" asked Blake, visibly surprised by the turn of events.

"You know what? I did. Until that day when, you know, you fucking took my feelings for you and stepped all over them like they were nothing."

Blake didn´t know what to say.

"Just. Leave. I don´t want to see that smug face of yours right now."


	2. Chapter 2

Adam went straight to his hotel that night and hit the mini bar. He could still feel Blake’s lips on him, even his clothes smelled like the damn guy. He sat on the couch with a couple of mini bottles of whiskey in his hands, though he was probably going to need more than that to forget how dumb he had been that day.

 

All that time he hadn’t seen Blake, he had been thinking of ways to face him when the time came, how he would tell him everything that was on his mind, yell at him for not calling, get mad, maybe even throw around a chair or two just for the sake of drama. Instead, he had let Blake kiss him, and the worst part was that he had kissed him back instantly. His body seemed to react that way whenever Blake got close too him, and he hated that his brain had no say in it. If Blake was so happy to see him, why the hell hadn´t he called in so long? Why had he let Adam think that what happened between them meant nothing to him? Adam didn´t understand, and at this point, he didn´t even want to.

Adam woke up the next day with a killing headache. He hadn´t even drank that much in the end, but Blake had been circling his mind all night. And in a couple of hours he´d have to see him, which would only make him feel  
worse than he already did.

He made himself some breakfast, got dressed and started on his way to the studio, which was only about a ten minute walk from his hotel. He couldn´t have been walking for more than two minutes when his phone rang. It was his agent calling so Adam answered it.

 

”Hey. What´s up?” he said.

 

“Yeah, Adam, hey. Not much, just letting you know that you´ll be singing a duet with Blake for the last taping of the blind auditions. I just talked to the producers and they all think it´s going to be a big boost up for the ratings, since you two compliment each other so well.”

Compliment each other. Ha! Right, thought Adam.

 

“Uhm, look man. I´m not sure that´s such a good idea.”

 

“Why? Did you guys break up?” his agent said laughing.

 

 ”Erm, no, guess not. Alright, I´ll talk to him later. What song are we doing?”  
”The producers said you can choose the song yourselves. If I were you, I´d make it a Maroon 5 song, but that´s up to you. Maybe Blake wants to do one of his own, although I can’t imagine you in a country hat. Anyways, it´ll be live so you´d better rehearse a bit and make it awesome. I´ll see ya later,” he said before hanging up.

 

That was the last thing Adam needed right now. If having to see Blake every day wasn´t enough, now he had to be alone with him to rehearse for a duet. He was gonna make a fool out of himself again, and he couldn´t say no. Adam sighed, it was definitely his lucky day, wasn´t it?

 

The show went on without any problems. Thank the Lord that Shakira and Usher were on a roll that day because Adam didn´t have the strenght to be funny. He was dreading the end of the taping; he knew he would have to talk to Blake about their duet. He tried to calm himself down. He would make the conversation strictly proffesional. He could do that. Or that’s what he kept telling himself.

When the taping finally ended, Adam approached Blake before he left for his dressing room. He figured it would be better to talk in front of other people, then it wouldn´t be as awkward.

“Blake, got a minute?” asked Adam.

 

“Sure, sure. What´s up?”

 

“Did they tell you? About the duet?”

 

”Oh yeah. I got a call from my agent this morning. I wasn´t sure you´d be willing to do it after you know, what happened yesterday.”

 

Adam froze.

“Of course I can do it. Because nothing happened yesterday. And just so you know, we´re doing one of my songs. Be here in an hour and we´ll go over it.”  
Blake nodded, Adam was scary when he was angry. 

Adam walked away and went to his dressing room. Once inside, he let out a big sigh of relief. That would show him. 

Adam spent the hour looking at the ceiling, thinking about how it would be best to behave in front of Blake. He had to be strong. It´s not like he didn´t want Blake to give him an explanation pertaining to why he hadn´t contacted him in so long, only to be all over him the minute he saw him again. But he wasn´t going to ask, and as long as Blake didn´t say anything about it, Adam would just assume that the only reason would be that Blake was an ass.

It was time. So Adam took his guitar and set out to one of the studios where they held rehearsals with the contestants. They were usually empty at that time.

Adam opened the door of the studio only to find that Blake was already sitting there with his guitar, just strumming the chords playfully. And that made Adam horny as hell. In fact, anything that Blake did with his hands made Adam feel that way. Because he knew what he was capable of doing with them, he knew too well.

Adam coughed to make Blake aware of his presence, as he seemed a bit distracted and hadn´t even noticed that Adam had come in.

“Oh heya.”

“Hey.” replied Adam.

“So, have you decided on the song yet?”

“Um. Yeah. I think maybe, Won´t Go Home Without You?”

“Is that a fact?” said Blake giving him a suggestive look.

Adam rolled his eyes.

“Do you ever give up?”

“Do you want me to?”

“No.”

And again, Adam had said something that was meant to be heard only in his head, aloud. He wanted to kick himself in the stomach so bad, but around Blake, he couldn´t help himself.

“I mean. Y-yes. If you don´t want to do that song, I thought about Hands all Over. I think it could suit your voice well.”

“That´s alright with me. But don´t change the subject. Let´s talk about you first. What the hell is going on?”

“Nothing´s going on, man. I´m good.”

“Look, I know you. Is this because I didn´t call…”

“I don´t care, Blake, alright? You didn´t call, so what?”

“You gotta try to understand, Adam. I was always told that a relationship between two men was unnatural. I´ve come to respect people who choose that kind of lifestyle, but it´s not for me. But then, I don´t know, I realised that a friendship between two men, like you and I, an intimate friendship, now maybe it´s not that bad after all. I understand that now.”

“Intimate friendship? Is that what you’re calling it now?”

Adam was so angry he could barely make words come out of his mouth. He hated to admit it, but he loved that big ass idiot. And now he was calling what he felt an “intimate friendship”. Fuck that! Fuck everything.

“Look Blake, if you want an intimate friendship, like you´re calling it, you´d better start looking elsewhere. Because we´re done here. Rehearse the fucking song yourself.” Adam said before stormming out of the tense room.


	3. Chapter 3

Intimate friendship. Yeah, right. Just when Adam thought Blake couldn´t make it any worse… He was always one to surprise him though, he had to give him that. 

Adam wanted to go out so bad that night. He wanted to dance, get drunk, and maybe pass out somewhere and not think about Blake for a fucking second. But with his luck, if he went out some stupid paparazzi would probably catch him in the act and take a picture of him throwing up or something worse. He didn´t want his mom to have a heart attack over the tabloids about him the next day. So, he figured getting drunk in his hotel room would be a wiser decision. 

This time he ordered a couple of bottles of whiskey. The real deal, not those miniature ones he had in the mini bar. Onto his second bottle, he was already drunk. Truth be told, he had probably been drunk since the first sip, but it was more noticeable now. After dancing around the room for a while he decided to go outside for some fresh air, as the air in the room was getting a bit dull. His room had a big ass balcony with a killer view of the city, but he had never really bothered to check it out, aside from the first day he´d slept there. He took his bottle of whiskey with him, and stepped outside. There were no visible stars that day, just hundreds of little lights belonging to the skyscrapers that surrounded his hotel. It was beautiful though, being there contemplating the night. He closed his eyes and left the soft breeze of the night blow on his face. It was nice. 

His meditation was interrupted by his phone ringing. He took it out of his pocket. “Tall country ass” could be read on the phone screen. It was Blake. In other circumstances, he probably wouldn´t have even bothered to answer. But as drunk as he was, he figured he´d just regret it when the hangover kicked in the next day. 

“Howdy Partner!” Adam said in a country twang. And even in his drunken state he regretted those words the second they came out of his mouth. 

“Hey, Adam. Can I talk to ya for a sec?” 

“Of couuurse. Talk away. Don´t leave anything out.” 

“For God´s sake. You sound drunk as a freaking monkey.” 

“Y´all. Someone give this man a fucking award, with a Masters in Deduction.” Adam replied sarcastically. 

“You do know we got work tomorrow right? Your head´s gonna implode.” 

“You know what. I wish my heart would just implode, at least that way you couldn´t keep kicking it around anymore.” He hung up the phone and put his head in his hands. 

He spent the next two hours back and forth between his bed and the bathroom; where he eventually ended up puking all over the place. He was never drinking whiskey again. 

He woke up the next day with probably the worst headache he had ever lived through. He could barely keep his eyes open. He looked at his watch. It was already 9:35 and he was supposed to be at the studio already. He got out of bed as quickly as he could, but dizziness struck him and he had to sit back on the bed. 

“Shit.” Adam said loudly. 

“Oh, I see someone´s up already!” said a voice coming from the other room. 

“What the…” 

Before Adam had time to react, Blake was standing in front of him with a really weird, flowery apron on that made him look like the housewife of the year. 

“How the hell did you get in here?” 

“Well, first of all, I already called the producers to postpone the shooting for this evening, so you´re welcome for that. And second, turns out one of the receptionists was a fan of mine. So, she was kind enough to give me a copy of your room key.” 

Before Adam could say anything Blake disappeared through the door and came back holding a plate and a spoon. 

“Here. I even made you some hangover soup. Family recipe.” Blake said offering a spoon full of whatever the hell he had made to Adam. 

Adam wanted to scream, but his head hurt so bad that he figured he´d just eat the damn thing. He’d yell at Blake later when his head wasn´t about to explode. Blake put the spoon in front of his mouth making a sign for him to open his mouth. He felt like a fucking child, but still he opened his mouth and took a sip of the soup. 

“Holy mother of god! This tastes like crap.” 

“C´mon, what are you five? Of course it would taste like hell, after all you must´ve put in there yesterday. Here, lemme try it.” said Blake taking the spoon from him and sipping the soup himself. “My goodness! It does taste like hell. Give me that, I´ll throw it away.” 

“No!” Adam said almost instantly. “I´ll drink it anyway.” 

Adam was kind of touched by Blake wanting to take care of him. He would have to do a lot more if he wanted him to forgive him, but the soup was still a start. 

The soup Blake had made for him surprisingly did make his headache go away. They didn´t talk much after that. Blake had left saying he had stuff to do, and Adam stayed in bed sleeping. He woke up hours later just in time to head over to the Studio and do the taping. Everything went smoothly and he didn´t know what Blake had told the producers, but no one asked him about why he hadn´t gone in that morning. And he was thankful for that. 

After the show ended, Adam received a text from Blake telling him to meet him outside the studio. And so Adam did. 

“Woohoo. You made it.” Blake said happily. 

“What´s going on Blake?” Adam replied already dreading what the other man had to say. 

“Well, there´s this really cool place I´m going tonight, and I want you to come with me. If you´re gonna be getting drunk again, better do it with some company.” 

“Sorry, man, but after last night I don´t think I ´m ever drinking again.” 

“Oh c´mon! It will be fun. I´m telling ya, the place is amazing.” 

“Don´t tell me it´s a country bar.” 

“Well, of course! How would it be amazing otherwise? You gotta come. I might even play a song or two! I also got a couple of friends there who´d like to meet you. Can´t you do this for me, Adam?” 

“Right. So this is why you were being so nice to me earlier.” 

“No! Well, maybe. What does it matter? So, you coming or what?” 

Adam really didn´t want to go anywhere that night. But what the hell, it would be nice to be around people for a change. It had been a while since he´d gone out, and it would probably be safer if he was with Blake and his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading guys. Next chapter is gonna be intense :)


	4. Chapter 4

After Blake gave him the address of the club, they agreed on meeting there. Adam went to his hotel to take a shower and change into fresh clothes. He didn´t know what to expect from that night; was it like a date? Probably not, but it sure felt like one. 

He decided on his favorite jeans and a white t-shirt. He made sure to grab one with holes, he knew Blake would have something to say about it. He sure as hell wasn ´t gonna wear cowboy boots, even if Blake kept insisting it. 

He didn´t want to arrive too early; Blake had told him to be there at about 9 PM, so when the time came Adam called a taxi. He arrived about twenty minutes later. It turned out that the taxi driver knew the bar he was going to. So, he left him in front of the entrance, which was good because he didn´t really feel like having to wander around looking for the place. 

When he stepped out of the taxi, Adam saw a line of people waiting to get in the bar, most of them looking pretty country-ish, cowboys boots, and hats, and all that jazz. 

Adam took out his phone and called Blake to let him know that he was outside. Two minutes later, Blake was there and got him inside (which got him some not so good looks from the people waiting in line to get in.) 

“You´re late.” Blake said when they were inside. 

“Yeah, I just couldn´t decide what to wear, you know? My cowboy outfit´s still at the cleaners.” Adam replied, which made Blake roll his eyes. 

“So, what do you think? Isn´t this place great?” 

Adam looked around. It just looked like the average bar packed with people, just with really loud country music playing. 

“I guess.” Adam said uninterested. 

“C´mon, let´s get you a drink.” 

Adam followed Blake to the bar counter. Blake shook hands with a couple of guys that were standing by the bar holding their drinks. 

“Hey, let me introduce you to my friend here, Adam.” Blake said. 

“Heya.” Adam said. 

Blake introduced him to three of his friends, but Adam wasn´t really paying attention. That ´s until he fourth guy caught his eye. 

“Hello! Nice to meet ya. Lemme tell you, I´m a big fan. Yours is probably the only band I listen to that´s not country. Ask Blake, that´s a huge deal for me.” said the man in front of him smiling.

“My name´s Jesse.” 

Jesse was probably even taller than Blake. He was wearing cowboy boots, as most of the people inside of that place, but no hat. ‘Thank God!’ thought Adam. His outfit consisted of a plaid shirt and very tight jeans, which Adam couldn´t help but notice. His eyes were green, and it looked like he hadn´t shaved in a couple of days, That was something Adam found pretty hot. 

“Nice meeting you, man.” Adam said. 

Adam spent the next hour talking to Jesse about music, the show, and life in general. Blake had noticed, and he didn´t like it one bit. He had tried to get himself into the conversation, but those two seemed so into each other that it had proved impossible. Maybe getting Adam to come hadn´t been such a good idea. They were supposed to be having a good time together, him and Adam. He was not supposed to be watching one of his friends fawn all over Adam. And he wasn´t even a close friend of his! He had just met him a couple of times. He needed another drink. 

Adam watched as Blake drank two shots of tequila as if they were nothing. He smiled to himself. He sure liked that Jesse guy, but seeing Blake make faces at him for talking to another guy was definitely beginning to be the hightlight of the night. 

“Hey, wanna dance?” Jesse asked, making Adam snap out of this thoughts. 

“Don´t know man, my dance moves aren´t what they used to be.” 

“C´mon, I´ll show you mine.” 

Adam wasn´t about to miss the opportunity to make Blake suffer a little bit. Since there was nothing going on between them, he could do as he pleased. So he followed Jesse to the main floor, hoping that Blake would be watching all his moves closely. And he was. 

Blake watched as Adam and Jesse danced together, way too close for his liking. Adam was smiling in a way Blake hadn´t seen in a long time, and it was probably his fault. It should´ve been him there with Adam, Blakr should´ve been the one making him smile, making him better. Just when Blake was about to go and interrupt Adam´s dance, the bar owner got on the stage and announced that Blake Shelton would be singing a couple of songs for the crowd. The bar owner had really bad timing. But he had no other choice, so he took his guitar and got up there. 

As he started playing ‘Sure Be Cool if You did’ hoping Adam was watching. He could feel Adam´s eyes on him, but it only lasted a moment. By the time he looked at Adam he was no longer looking at him, but at the man beside him. 

Blake then saw something. Jesse spoke into Adam´s ear, and taking his hand, they both disappeared among the crowd. For a moment, Blake forgot the words to the song he was singing and the crowd disappeared before him. He saw himself alone up there, watching as some guy took Adam from him. Blake was unable to do anything about it, as he himself had made it pretty clear to Adam that what they had was not any kind of relationship. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the whispers in the crowd questioning why the hell Blake had stopped playing. Without saying anything, Blake left his guitar on the floor and got off the stage. It didn´t take long for the owner to grab a mic and tell everyone a joke about Blake having to go to the bathroom, which seemed to calm down the people a bit. 

Blake asked around to see if someone had seen Adam, He was told that someone had seen Adam going in the bathroom with another guy. Blake tried to remain calm, but he was still going to rip Jesse to shreds the moment he saw him. 

He went to the bathroom and opened the door confidently, only to find Adam standing there with his arms crossed and glaring at him. 

“What? Were you expecting something else?” Adam asked. 

“Huh? Can´t a guy go to the bathroom now?” Blake asked, trying to pretend he hadn´t gone in there ready to punch someone, but Adam wasn´t having it. 

“That´s what you get for screwing with me. Just for your information, I wasn´t gonna do anything with Jesse, he´s not really my type. But why would that bother you anyway? What a friend you are! You should be happy I picked up someone, isn´t that why you brought me here in the first place?”

“You shouldn´t have done that.” 

“Done what? Have fun? Look at someone else but you? You´d better get used to it, cause I don´t want someone in my life who just keeps making excuses. Your actions give you away Blake. But go on, keep living that little lie of yours. But I´m done playing.” 

Adam was about to make his grand departure after his speech when Blake grabbed his arms and pushed him against the wall. 

“You shouldn’t have done that.” Blake repeated as he inched closer. 

Adam wanted to move, but Blake´s grip on him was tight, daring. And probably deep inside, Adam knew he didn´t wanna move an inch. Adam stared into Blake´s eyes for what seemed an eternity; those blue eyes that had done him so wrong, but so right too. Suddently, Blake let go of him and turned his back on Adam, one of his hands running through his hair as if he was struggling with himself. 

Adam was about to say something but before he could, Blake turned around and grabbed Adam’s face. He was kissing him furiously, and in that kiss, Blake let it all out, all the doubt, the confusion, the fear. And it felt so good. Adam couldn´t help but accept Blake´s lips on him so he lay one of his hands on Blake´s neck, making their teeth clash. By that time it was a battle. Who could get grip of the other tighter? Who could kiss harder? Who could make the other man moan louder?

Blake stopped the kiss for a moment and grabbed Adam´s collar, pulling him inside one of the bathroom stalls. Blake took both of Adam´s hands in his and put them against the wall as he kissed him. Blake bit on his neck hard. Adam moved his hips forward making both of their boners rub against each other. Blake then made Adam turn around; he started to unzip Adam´s pants before doing so himself. Soon after, he put his hand inside Adam´s boxers, stroking him slowly at first then building up speed, making Adam scream in agony. 

“You like that, huh?” Blake whispered in Adam ´s ear. 

“Oh God. Fuck me already, please.” Adam’s voice quivered from pleasure. 

Blake smiled and pulled Adam´s boxers down. He licked his fingers and let one slip inside Adam´s entrance, then two, preparing him. When he felt Adam was ready, Blake took himself in his hand and opened up Adam´s ass with the other. He then slowly pushed himself inside of Adam slowly, enjoying every second of it. He soon sped up the rhythm, moving his hips and going all the way in. He reached Adam´s prostate and made him go squirm with pleasure. 

“Damn, I don´t know how much longer I can take this.” Blake said. 

“Then, do it, come inside of me.” Adam moaned. 

And so Blake kept fucking him hard, his legs trembling as he felt the orgasm slowly building. He stopped moving, still inside of Adam, taking in every sensation and finally reaching the climax. All the while he jerked Adam off, making the man crumble and leaving them both gasping for air.


	5. Chapter 5

They both stayed silent for a few minutes, neither of them knowing what to say to the other. Both still standing close, without moving, inside of the small bathroom stall. Adam finally got tired of the awkward silence and spoke.

"So, are you going to disappear on me again?"

"Adam..." Blake whispered.  
"  
Don´t wanna hear it Blake. Are you really thinking about pulling the same bullshit again? Cause I can´t take it. I did this for a reason! I did this to fucking show you  
that this, what we have here, this isn´t friendship. This is so much more than that and you know it. I know you do, but until you´re man enough to admit it, I guess we´re still stuck where we started. I don´t know why I bother with you anymore; maybe I love you too much."

Adam eased his way out of the stall without another word. With one final look at Blake he left the bar. He couldn´t believe he had actually told Blake he loved him. Of course he had known for a while, but saying it to his face was another story. And his big damn mouth struck again, but that was it. That was the last chance he was giving Blake. If the other man didn´t react, Adam would just have to learn to move on. If not that fucking thing they got going on would wind up being the end of him. 

Blake stayed in the bathroom for about ten minutes, unable to move his legs as if he was glued to the floor. Adam was right, what they had wasn´t friendship in any way, even if he had tried to convince himself that it was. In that single moment it hit him, he was about to lose Adam. He could feel it. It was his last chance, either take him or let him go. And yet, he still didn´t know what to do. He wasn´t sure if his feelings for Adam were strong enough to fabricate an actual relationship with him, but he also knew that he didn´t want to let him go. Blake took a deep breath and sighed. What the hell was he doing? 

Adam arrived at his hotel room and let himself fall on the bed. He buried his head in the pillows trying not to think, but he couldn´t forget. It was only the second time they´d had sex, but it had been so personal. He´d felt Blake´s desperation to have him again. With every touch, Blake had taken another piece of his heart with him. Adam wished Blake would choose him instead of all those prejudices he had going on in his head. Either way, he wasn´t lying when he had told Blake it was his last chance. He´d never been more serious in his entire life. Adam knew he would never be able to forget the way Blake touched his skin; the way he kissed him, and how Blake could make him feel things in a way no one ever had. Adam thought, maybe he would fall in love with someone else, get married and have a couple of kids, but still he wouldn´t forget. The thing he also was sure of, was that Blake would never be able to forgive himself for pushing Adam away for good.

Adam woke up the next day to his phone ringing. It was a text message from his agent asking him how the song with Blake was coming along.

"Shit." Adam said.

He had completely forgot about the song with everything that had happened. They hadn´t even rehearsed once and the duet was supposed to be happening the next day. So he texted Blake telling him to stay after the shooting so they could go over it. 

Adam got to the studio early that day. Even though he had slept for about 8 hours, he was exhausted. He had been rolling in his bed all night, trying to shut off his brain but it hadn´t really worked. He took a half hour nap in his dressing room. He then headed to the make up department to see if they could do something with his face. 

When they were done with him, Adam went to the set and sat on his chair. Blake was second to arrive. He passed by him and their gazes met briefly, but neither of them said anything. Shakira arrived soon after that, probably wondering why they weren´t talking to each other like they usually did. When Usher arrived, they all got ready to start shooting. 

After a couple of blind auditions, they took the first break and Adam stayed in his seat, too tired to go anywhere. They only had five minutes anyway.

"Hey."

Adam looked up to see Blake staring at him.

"Hello."

"So, see you later for rehearsal?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, sure thing."

"Alright."

And without saying anything else Blake walked away. The break wasn´t over yet so Blake figured he´d go to the bathroom before going back to his seat. When he was done, he stepped outside and Shakira intercepted him.

"Hey Blake. Everything alright?" Shakira asked.

"Uhm, sure. All good." Blake replied, visibly surprised at Shakira´s sudden interest.

"Right. You know, before you say it´s none of my business. I can tell something´s going on between you and Adam. I don´t know what it is or why are you guys acting so strange. But I just wanted to check on you cause I´ve seen the way you look at him. An apology is always a good idea, just so you know."

"Trust me, it´s much more difficult than that." Blake said without even realising that he was probably sharing more than he should.

"Nothing love can´t overcome I´m sure."

"Who said anything about love?"

"C´mon Blake. I´m not stupid! Estás loco por él and you know it."

"Again with the Spanish. What did you say?"

Shakira smirked and walked away from a confused Blake, who was left standing there trying to make out what she had just said to him.

The taping ended and Blake and Adam met at one of the rehearsal rooms soon after that. It was a bit awkward at first, but when they started to talk about the song things seemed to ease up a little.

"So, did you learn the lyrics?" Adam asked.

"Of course." Blake lied. He practically knew all the lyrics to every song Adam had written, of course he wasn´t about to admit that.

"Okay then. I think you should sing the first paragraph, we sing the bridge together, then I sing the second one, and we go together from then."

"Whatever´s good with you."

Put your hands all over me  
Please walk with me, walk with me now  
Love is a game you say  
Play me and put me away  
Put your hands all over me

Adam started to sing part of the song to show Blake how the tone was supposed to be. Blake couldn´t help but notice the lyrics and wish he´d sung another part, because now all he wanted to do was put his hands all over Adam. He then began to wonder who Adam was thinking about when he wrote that song. Blake thought of how his hands had been on someone else, and how that made him more jealous that he liked.

"You know, I can´t really concentrate on the song if you keep looking at me like that." Adam said making Blake snap out of his reverie.

"W-what..." Blake started.

"You know what. If you´re not gonna come over here and fuck me on the table, then... please, don´t look at me like that."

Blake smiled for the first time since they´d been there, and Adam did the same. They both laughed at the stupidity of the situation. It had been a while since they´d done that. Blake remembered why everything had started in the first place. It was those moments where they would laugh at silly stuff and spend hours talking and just enjoying each other´s company. Blake had thought that he could do that forever. There was his answer.

"Hey, Adam. You think we could talk later when we´re done with this?" Blake asked.

"Sure." Adam said.

Blake´s phone then rang, interruping their conversation.

"Hello?" Blake said after taking his phone out of his back pocket and answering it. "Oh sure, I´ll be right there." He hung up and turned to Adam.

"It´s my agent. He´s at the set, wants to meet there to talk about something. Do you mind? I´ll be back in a second." 

"Sure, go ahead." Adam said, knowing that when he came back, they would probably have the conversation that would either change everything for good, or break him. No matter what there was no turning back.

Blake left the room and headed to the set. He arrived there and saw his agent sitting in one of the judges´ seats, trying out the buttons. Blake started to walk towards him when he heard a weird noise over him. He looked up and heard someone call his name. By the time he realised what has happening, he saw a piece of the set falling right on top of him. Before he could move away, the piece struck him, making him fall to the floor. He tried to keep his eyes open until he finally lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long.
> 
> In case anyone´s wondering what the sentence Shakira says in Spanish means:  
> Estás loco por él -> You´re crazy about him.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Adam was making some more notes for Blake on the song when he heard a loud crash followed by people screaming. He got up and ran to where all the commotion was coming from as fast as he could.

The first thing he saw when he entered the set was a bunch of people circling something.

"Please, don't let it be him." Adam said in his headfearing the worst.

He made his way through the crowd. Then he saw a lot of blood on the floor, then two legs, then...

"No, no, no, no..."

Blake lied on the floor unconscious. Adam quickly bent down beside his body and tried to dissolve the crowd.

"C´mon people, there´s nothing to see her. Has anyone bothered to call an ambulance?" Adam asked trying to sound as calm as possible when in reality he was screaming in his mind. "No one? Well, what the fuck are you waiting for? Call a fucking ambulance!"

Adam checked Blake´s pulse, he was alive. Adam was no doctor but he could see that Blake had taken a really bad hit to the head, and the injury didn´t look to well. He seemed to be losing a lot of blood too. He didn´t want to risk trying to help him and make it worse so he just took Blake´s hand and waited.

"C´mon man. This is nothing, just a little scratch. You´re gonna be just fine."

While waiting for the ambulance to show up, Adam looked around. It seemed that one of the spotlights had fallen on Blake´s head. He looked up to see where it had come from. Those things were heavy and very well secured actually. They didn´t just fall.

The top of the set was dark, he couldn´t really see anything, that´s until he saw what looked like the shadow of a man that was just casually leaving the scene. Adam´s first reaction was to go after him, butthen he remembered he was still holding Blake´s hand and there was no way he was leaving him there alone. He would deal with that later when he made sure Blake was okay.

Minutes later, the ambulance arrived and the paramedics took Blake away. Adam got on the ambulance with him, still holding his hand.

When they got to the hospital, they made him wait outside. So Adam sat there, with his hands and clothes bloody from Blake´s injury. He tried desperately not to break down and cry like a baby. They´d better hope it had been an accident, because otherwise, they would have to deal with him. And he was very protective of the people he loved. And as it happened, he loved Blake more than anything. So if something happened to him, someone would have to fucking answer for it.

Adam didn´t know how much time had passed when a doctor finally came to talk to him.

"Hey, doc. Is he okay?" Adam asked, afraid of the answer.

"Well, he has a severe concussion and we had to stitch him up but the MRI showed no further damage to the brain, so he should be fine. He´s a lucky man, if it had hit him in the wrong place... I don´t know if I´d be saying this. We´d still like to monitor him for a couple of days though. Just in case."

"Yeah, sure. Thank you, really, thank you so much. Can I see him now?"

"I don´t see why not, but he probably won´t wake up for a couple of hours."

Adam followed the Doctor inside the room where Blake was. He was laying on the bed with a a ridiculous amount of gauze wrapped around his head. He´d tease him about that when he woke up, thought Adam. He sat on a chair beside the bed and took his hand again.

"See buddy? Told you you´re gonna be just fine. Your head´s as hard as a rock after all." Adam said as one single tear he´d been holding back rolled down his face.

Even though the injury wasn´t that serious, just the thought that something worse could have happend made Adam´s blood boil. Who the hell would wanna hurt Blake? And most importantly, why? Adam pondered as he sat beside Blake´s bed for about an hour and a half when the other man finally opened his eyes.

"Hey cowboy, how are you feeling?" Adam said quietly.

"What the hell happened?" Blake said looking confused. "Ouch! My head hurts like a motherfucker and who the hell are you?"

Adam´s heart skipped a beat.

"W-what, you don´t know who I am?"

Blake stared at him for two minutes until a little smile formed on his lips and he started laughing.

"You bastard." Adam said laughing as well.

If Blake was already making jokes, that meant he really was fine, so Adam was willing to pup up with him for the day.

"How are you feeling?"

"Well, aside from the killer headache. I feel fine, I think."

"Do you remember what happened?"

"Yeah, not sure. Something fell on my head right?"

"Yes, it did, but did you see anything strange? Like someone, purposefully throwing that thing on you?"

"What do you mean purposefully? It was an accident; it could´ve fallen on anyone."

"I´m not so sure about that."

"Well, if you´re asking if I saw something I didn´t. And by the way, why are we holding hands?"

Adam looked down, embarrased to see that he was still holding Blake´s hand tightly.

"Uh-oh, sorry... I didn´t mean to..." Adam said moving his hand away from Blake, only to be stopped by Blake's touch.

"It´s alright. I didn´t say we should stop, I was just asking why." Blake said smiling as he squeezed Adam´s hand in his.

Adam stayed at the hospital until Blake fell asleep. He didn´t wanna leave him but he needed to know what had really happened at the studio. Accident or not, he needed to find out for himself. Blake could have been in real trouble if the spotlight had hit him in the wrong place, and if it had been premeditated he sure as hell wasn´t going to let it slide. He wanted answers, and he was sure as hell going to get them.

When Adam arrived at the studio he wasn´t sure who to talk to first. The camera operators, he thought. They probably weren´t even filming at the time of the accident but there was a chance they had seen something.

Adam went to the set first. There were some people from the crew preparing the next taping, which was scheduled for the next day, though it would probably be postponed depending on Blake´s health.

Adam approached one of the camera operators. Luckily he got along really well with most of the crew, so he figured they wouldn´t have trouble answering his questions.

"Hey, Nick." Adam said.

Nick, one of the camera operators, left what he was doing and turned around.

"Oh hey, Adam. I heard about what happened. Is Blake gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, he´s in the hospital but it´s nothing serious. He´s gonna be fine."

"Oh man, what a relief. That guy´s so gonna get fired over this, so don´t worry."

"Hold up a second. That guy? What guy?"

"Oh, I thought you knew. They hired some new guys to help the janitors with the set, cause dust was starting to really become a problem. So one of them was this guy I´m talking to you about, I saw him go up there a couple of minutes before the accident. And I´ve been seeing him drop stuff all week, he´s like the clumsiest person I´ve ever seen, so I´m sure it was him. Thank God Blake is okay, though."

"What´s this guy´s name again?"

"Um, I have no idea. You should ask around, I´m sure someone will know."

"Alright, thanks a lot Nick."

"No problem."

What a coincidence, thought Adam. A guy who has just been hired, who "happens" to be very clumsy, happens to "accidentally" drop a spotlight on Blake´s head. Adam wasn´t one to jump to conclusions, but he needed to find that guy.

After asking a couple more crew members, he still didn´t get the name, but he did find out that the guy had left the job early that day, which made Adam even more suspicious. It also didn´t help that no one seemed to know his name, which wouldn´t really be that weird, if it wasn´t for all the other stuff that had happened.

Mr. Clumsy was supposed to show up for work the next day, so Adam figured he would wait until then to freak out and think about how someone might have actually been trying to kill Blake. 

There was not much more he could do until then, so he left the studio and hopped in a taxi that took him back to the hospital.

When he arrived at Blake´s room, he was already awake and apparently answering texts on his phone, probably from people asking if he was alright.

"Hey, honey." Blake said looking at him, then going back to his phone.

"Wow, you must have hit your head really hard."

Blake cackled.

"Oh shut up. Humour me; at least while I´m still in a hospital bed."

"Alright, whatever. You good?"

"Well, I´m still a bit dizzy but the headache´s gone for the most part."

"Glad to hear that."

"Hey, Adam. I hit my head so I may have dreamed this but, don´t we have a pending conversation?"

It had been such a stressful day that Adam had completely forgotten about how Blake had wanted to talk to him right before the accident.

"Yeah, we do actually."

"Well, I don´t even know where to start. I feel like a freaking fool..."

"Blake, wait. You know what, just... wait until you get out of here to tell me. We´ll talk when you´re completely healed."

"You sure? If I don´t do this now I might never actually have the balls to do it."

"Well, if you don´t that means you never had the balls to begin with."

Blake smiled.

"You got me there."

"I always do." Adam said.

Blake responded by taking Adam´s hand in his own. It was the first time that Blake had been the one to make physical contact first. Adam looked away, trying to hide the satisfaction in his eyes.

"Thank you buddy, I really love ya..." Blake muttered.

Adam´s eyes almost fell out of his head when he heard that. It started and was over so quickly that he wasn´t even sure that his ears were functioning correctly. Adam took a deep breath and finally looked at Blake, only to see that Blake was already away in Countryland probably. Only Blake fucking Shelton would have the freaking nerve to say something like that and fall asleep right after. 

Adam felt a small pout form on his lips. It wasn´t fair. How the hell was he supposed to know if that was a friendly I love you or an actual I love you, like, the kind lovers say to each other, or if it had just been a result of all the pills Blake had been given that day. For all he knew, he might as well had been saying it to his dog.

Adam sighed. He was exhausted, but he was not about to leave Blake. Thank God the room had a sofa for visitors. Adam fell asleep the minute he laid down on it. He would deal with Blake and the rest of his problems the nextday.

What Adam didn´t know, was that someone had been watching him closely all day, and that someone had heard Adam saying that Blake was going to be fine. And that person was back to finish what he had started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, and thanks to all my lovely readers.


	7. Chapter 7

Adam always slept soundly, but very aware of his surroundings. If he heard as little as a pin drop he would wake up; and he was about to be very glad for that. 

While laying on the hospital room´s sofa, Adam heard something. It was a very quiet sound, which he probably would have ignored if it wasn´t for the situation they had found themselves in. Adam opened his eyes slowly. 

It was dark, there was not a light in the room, but his eyes had adjusted enough to distinguish a figure in the darkness. He watched as the figure, the silhouette of a man, walked up to the bed where Blake was sleeping. Adam´s heart pounded inside his chest. He knew he had to do something, but he was paralyzed. He needed to think straight. It would be better not to make the other man aware of his presence. He had his back towards him, so that gave Adam the advantage. Adam stood up slowly, he was doing good until the floor creaked beneath his feet and the other man turned around, surprised that there was someone watching him. He was dressed in all black, with a hood on his head, which made it difficult for Adam to see his face. He could clearly see a needle in one of his hands though. 

"You´d better put that down," said Adam in his most threatening voice, even if he was terrified inside. 

Instead of letting go of the needle, Adam observed as the man put his hand up ready to attack him with it. Adam had quick reflexes and grabbed the man´s hand before the needle reached his chest. The needle fell to the floor, which gave Adam the chance to make his move. He tried to punch the man in the face, but the other man was fast and Adam missed. The man then punched him in the gut, making Adam fall to his knees out of breath. The man took the opportunity to try and leave, but Adam grabbed his leg as hard as he could, making him fall to the floor as well. They struggled for a while but the other man was too big. Adam couldn´t keep up. He took a couple more hits to the face that left him panting on the hospital floor, and the man finally disappeared through the door. 

"What the hell is this rachet, I'm trying to sleep here!" Blake said. 

Adam rolled his eyes, still sitting on the floor trying to catch his breath. It was so like Blake to not wake up during the fight where he could have been helpful and wake up as soon as it has ended. A bomb could have gone off and he would have kept sleeping. So typically Blake. 

"Little help here?" Adam said. 

Blake hadn´t even realised that Adam was on the floor. He turned on the light and got out of his bed to help Adam up. 

"You sleeping on the floor now?" Blake asked jokingly, until he saw Adam´s face, which had two really bad looking bruises on it. 

"What the ever loving hell is going on here?" 

"Well, seems like someone came to finish the job. So much for an accident, huh?" 

"What? Seriously?" 

"Yes, which means that we need to get out of here. It´s not safe anymore." 

"Aren´t you supposed to call the police in these cases?" 

"Well, if you want your face to be in all the headlines tomorrow I guess we could do that." 

"Yeah... guess not." 

"Okay. Pick up your stuff and let´s go." 

Blake got dressed and picked up a bag, along with some stuff his agent had left him earlier that day, then headed outside with Adam. Once outside the hospital, they both realized they had no freaking idea where they were going. 

"Wow, nice plan you´ve got going on here man." Blake said. 

"Shut up, I´m trying to think." 

"What you didn´t even bring your car? You suck at this you know that, don´t you?" 

"Well, sorry for not reading the guide on how to bust your boyfriend out of the hospital, geez." 

Blake started to laugh really hard at that moment; it was that wpecial laugh that Adam both hated and loved, the one that sometimes sounded like freaking Santa Claus was in the room.

"What now?" Adam asked clearly annoyed. 

"You just said I was your boyfriend. You´re getting way ahead of yourself, I haven´t even asked you out on a date yet." 

Adam tried so hard not to blush at Blake´s statement. Thank God it was dark enough that he could hide his embarrassment. Served him right for talking without thinking, as usual. Adam wondered though, something had definitely changed in Blake´s behaviour. A couple of weeks ago he wasn´t even ready to accept a relationship with another man as anything other than friendship and now he was cracking jokes about them being together? Not that he was complaining, he actually liked the change.

"What do we do now genius?" Blake asked making Adam step out of his reverie. 

"Well, where´s you car?" 

"I parked it outside of the studio yesterday." 

"Great. We´ll take a cab there then." 

"And then what?" 

"Well.." 

Adam tried to think. He had to find out who the hell was trying to hurt Blake but first, they had to go somewhere safe. Somewhere they wouldn´t be found. Being in crowded places hadn´t helped, as both attempts on Blake´s life had been in them. Going to their respective hotels probably wouldn´t help either. If it was someone close to their management there was a chance the would-be assasin already knew where they were staying. Checking in another hotel didn´t seem like a good idea either, people could recognize them and call the press. 

"Damnit." Adam said,but then he suddently remembered.

"Hey Blake." 

"What?" 

"Remember when you took me hunting?"

"How could I forget." 

"Well, we´re going hunting." 

"It´s probably not the best time to..." Blake started, until he looked at Adam and understood. "Oh. My cabin!" 

"Exactly! It´s the perfect place. No one will find us there, it´s in the middle of nowhere. That will give us some time." 

"Alright then. Let´s go get my car." 

They took a cab to the studio and went straight to the parking lot. It was late enough to be considered morning, but no one was around yet, which Adam was thankful for. The last thing they needed at that moment was having to explain themselves to someone. Blake hadn´t even been officially discharged from the hospital yet, so it was almost certain that there would be some questions asked. They found Blake´s car and both got in it. 

"So, how long until we get there?" Adam asked. 

"Well, it´s about a 23 hour ride." 

"I´ll drive then." Adam said. 

"No freaking way. Haven´t you noticed who´s in the driver´s seat or?" He let his question hang unfinished. 

"Change seats then." 

"No! I´m driving!" 

Adam was kind of amused at Blake behaving like a child that didn´t want to lend anyone his toy. 

"You think I want to drive for 23 hours? You´re supposed to be in a hospital bed! Let me drive." 

"I feel just fine. I promise I´ll let you drive if I drop dead while getting there." Blake said.

Adam didn´t have a choice but to agree to let Blake drive. If you looked at him you wouldn´t know he had just come out of the hospital. He had barely visible bags under his eyes, and he looked a bit tired, but other than that he looked fine. Adam knew it wasn´t the time to think about them, but they still hadn´t had "the talk," and Adam was getting anxious about what Blake had to say. Something had changed, but he was still afraid that Blake would throw the same stupid arguments about male friendship on him again. He´d probably end up chaining him to a tree in the woods until he started to think for himself and not live by some old society standards about how love is supposed to be. 

"Are you going to stare at me for three hours?" Blake asked. 

"I´m considering it." 

Blake smiled. 

They were finally coming into Oklahoma by the time Blake's eyes opened. They had switched somewhere along the road and Adam was now driving Blake's pickup truck. The engine rumbled in the early hours before dawn. Adam was lost in thought when Blake coughed. 

"Hey, sleepy head." 

"Hey yourself, rockstar. Where are we?" 

"Don't you recognize your own state? We are about an hour away from Tishamingo." 

They both fell silent. Adam lost himself quickly in thoughts he couldn't control. He found himself thinking about what he was doing with Blake, how everything had snowballed into effect, how happy he was just sitting in the front seat with Blake. He couldn´t handle the questions anymore. 

"Blake, can I ask you something?" 

"Wait, before you do I have something to say."

"I´m listening." 

"Well, I know I´ve been an asshole and I wanted to tell you I´m sorry. I´m sorry for not calling you when we weren´t filming, because I was too afraid of feeling like I did and well, I was a coward. I´m sorry for leading you on and then disappearing, I´m sorry for saying the stupid things I said, and I´m sorry I made things difficult when they were as easy as saying that the only thing I´m hoping for, is to be with you." 

Adam didn´t know what to say. He had been waiting for those words to come out of Blake´s mouth for a long time, before he could reply, Blake spoke again. 

"Oh look, we´re here." 

The cabin was in front of them so Adam parked the car and they both got out. Adam looked around, just in case someone was waiting for them, which was kind of a crazy idea. No one could know they were there. They walked to the cabin´s entrance and Blake picked up a key from under the rug rag next to the door. He opened it and both men stepped inside. 

"So, what now?" Blake asked. 

"I think you know." Adam said smiling, but the smile didn't last long. The smile drowned in Blake's lips. Blake was kissing him and it was the best kiss Adam could have hoped for. It meant he finally accepted him. It was messy and furious. Their tongues fighting with each other for dominance. But most of all, it was sincere, and it felt so good. 

Adam let his hands go inside Blake´s shirt. As he touched his skin softly Blake ran his fingers through his hair. Adam fell on the sofa with Blake on top of him. Blake left a trail of kisses on his neck, which made Adam´s blood pump through to his crotch. Blake had one leg there and started moving slowly, up and down, making Adam want more. Blake went down and unbuttoned Adam´s trousers, liberating his boner. Blake took it in his hand and started stroking him slowly, to later run his tongue up his length to the tip of his dick. It was torture until Blake finally opened his mouth and swallowed him whole,making Adam moan harder than he´d ever had. 

"Oh God. Don´t stop, please." 

Adam grabbed Blake´s head and made him go faster. He wasn´t even sure what Blake was doing with his tongue but it was driving him crazy. Adam needed Blake to fuck him, now. He made Blake stop and turned around, offering himself to him. Blake ketp stroking him from behind and started to lick his asshole, preparing him.

"Now, Blake." Adam begged. 

"As you wish." 

Blake liberated his own boner and slowly put his dick in position. Then the tip of his cock started entering Adam, who held his buttcheeks open to make it easier for him. Once inside, Adam started moving. 

"Oh, gosh." Blake said. "You feel so damn good." 

Blake grabbed Adam´s hair and made him come closer to kiss him on the mouth while he fucked him harder and harder and harder. Adam held onto Blake´s arms as Blake went further inside of him, touching his prostate with every move and making him scream louder. Blake came first, inside of him, and Adam felt his ass full with all Blake had to offer. He then helped Adam come, stroking him and licking his balls and ass until he did. 

Going to the cabin was definitely the best idea Adam had had in his entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay. The next chapter will be the last one. As always, thanks for reading! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading :) Next chapter coming soon.


End file.
